Xyz Evolution
Xyz Evolution, known as Xyz Change (Ekushīzu Chenji), is the method of Xyz Summoning evolved Xyz Monster in the ‘’Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL” series. This type of Xyz Summoning was first grasped in Episode 18, used by Yuma Tsukumo. Three variants of Xyz Evolution exist: "Chaos Xyz Evolution" contains the power of Chaos, while “Rank-Up Xyz Evolution” without power of Chaos only Rank-Up and Shining Xyz Evolution, which have the strength of between others. Affiliates Chaos Xyz Evolution Chaos Xyz Evolution (known as Chaos Xyz Change in the Japanese version, カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji) is a type of Xyz Evolution first used by Yuma whereas the Xyz Monster and its Overlay Units become the new- Xyz Monster's Overlay Units. According to Ena’s story, Chaos Xyz Evolution use the power of Chaos. Furthermore, Chaos Xyz Evolution can be achieved in two altered methods; through Rank-Up-Magic series and Chaos Field using the method of Rank-Up or by a card's integrated effect to summon it using extra monster such as Yuma Chaos Xyz Evolution Utopia into Chaos Number – Utopia Ray. and Astral first seen using Chaos Xyz Evolution.]] During the Duel between Yuma Tsukumo and Fortuno, Fortuno keeps sealing Yuma's summons up to the point where they think there's nothing else they can do. Astral was frightened about losing, but when Fortuno offers Yuma the deal of handing his Numbers in exchange of his friends, Astral becomes willing to be sacrificed. Yuma refuses and with his will to win once again gained hope obtaining "Chaos Xyz Evolution." With that, Yuma and Astral both "carve a clear path" out of the chaos of confusion into the light to Chaos Xyz Evolution "Number C39: Utopia Ray" and defeat Fortuno. Additionally, in the Barian Saga, Chaos Xyz Evolution was used by Fender during his duel against Yuma through Rank-Up-Magic to Rank-Up his Xyz Monster into a CXyz monster. Example: Shining Xyz Evolution Shining Xyz Evolution (known as Shining Xyz Change in Japanese Version シャイニングエクシーズ・チェンジ　''Shainingu Ekushīzu Chenji'') is a form Xyz Evolution in the manga first used by Yuma Tsukumo. It is similar to similar to the Chaos Xyz Evolution whereas the Xyz Monster and its Overlay Units become the new- Xyz Monster's Overlay Units in the anime.' When the orbs of light appeared in front of Yuma's, Kaito's and Shark's ribs linked, Astral stimulated to the capacity to achieve a Shining Xyz Evolution representing the moment of the birth of Yuma's bonds with Kaito and Shark. Rank-Up Xyz Evolution '''Rank-Up Xyz Evolution'(known as Rank-Up Xyz Change and Double Rank-Up in Japanese version, ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji) is a type of Xyz Evolution was first seen used by Eliphas in the anime and does not use the power of Chaos only possible over Rank-Up and not by merely using a firm monster as Overlay Units. Essence the identical method to Chaos Xyz Evolution, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution uses Xyz Monsters as Xyz Material to achieve the summoning with no other Xyz Monsters can do by themselves although rather than simply swelling. It also allows one to summon a Xyz Monster 2 Ranks upper than the target. So far, this can only be done use of the Trap Card "Ascension Spiral" and the Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force". Example: RankUpMagicAstralForce.png |Rank-Up-Magic + NewOrders4EthericAnubis.png|Rank 4 Xyz Monster = Arrow.png NewOrders6EthericApophis.png|A Rank 6 Xyz Monster Category:Types of Summon